Plasma arc torch systems can be applied to a wide variety of material processing applications such as cutting the thin plates of metal used for heating, ventilation and air conditioning systems or thick plates of steel. Traditionally, plasma arc torch systems are not portable because they require a large, cumbersome gas source (or a continuous, fixed gas source) and large amounts of power drawn from the electrical power grid via a corded attachment.
Despite cordless power tools being pervasive in the commercial market, plasma arc torch systems have yet to be efficiently adapted for easy, portable usage. One design difficulty is caused by the relatively large gas consumption of a plasma arc torch. Another design difficulty is caused by the high power requirements of the plasma arc torch system, e.g., about 1.32 kW output for a low power system such as the Powermax™ 190C manufactured by Hypertherm, Inc. of Hanover, N.H.; 8.4 kW output for a medium power torch system such as the Powermax 1000 manufactured by Hypertherm and up to 16,000 kW output for a high power torch system such as the Powermax 1650 manufactured by Hypertherm. There exists a difficult balance between the performance of the torch, the lifetime of the gas and power sources, and actual physical size of the plasma arc torch system.
It is therefore desirable to provide a portable plasma arc torch system that has power considerations for operating the torch effectively at lower gas consumption and lower power levels, while providing portability and performance for the applications described above. Additionally, it is desirable for the gas and power sources of the plasma arc torch system to operate for a commercially useful duration with ease of recharge or replacement for repeatable use.